Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a recording device having a recording control method that is able to extend a recording time.
Description of Related Art
High quality video recordation has been widely applied to various electronic products. However, when recording the high quality video, an operating temperature and a power consumption of the electronic product are significantly increased. If the recording time of the video is too long, the electronic product may be suffered from a thermal damage.
In some approaches, a fixed time limitation for the recording time is employed, so as to interrupt the recordation when the time limit is over. In some other approaches, a temperature margin is employed, so as to interrupt recordation when the operating temperature reaches the temperature margin. Accordingly, in those approaches, the video length of the video is limited.